goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Kurst the Worst Hits Denise Jr In Her Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded
Cast Kurst the Worst-Kimberly Denise Jr-Kendra Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad)-Diesel Plot Kurst the Worst manages to hit Denise Jr in her head with a rocket but gets into big trouble with her teacher Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Kurst the Worst was scheming Kurst: I'm going to hit Denise Jr in her head with a rocket! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Denise is around the playground and she's helping Principal Prickly today. Since Sue Bob mailed Kumi to Abu Dhabi, I will be able to do so! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the missile launcher! Kurst went off to the junkyard, and then she arrived at the junkyard. Later, Kurst entered the junkyard and she was looking at the junk. Then she saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Kurst: Huh? Then Kurst read the sign on the box. Kurst: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Kurst picked up a box and she was ready to construct a missile launcher. She began to construct the missile launcher by using some tools. Soon, Kurst had constructed a missile launcher! Kurst: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the missile launcher almost instantly! Kurst picked up the missile launcher, and she left the junkyard. Kurst: Now to find Denise! Then Kurst returned to the playground to find Denise. Then she saw Denise walking along. Kurst used the missile launcher and she targeted Denise's head. Kurst: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit Denise in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Kurst launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck Denise in the head. Denise started screaming. Denise: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Denise collapsed to the ground, and she was dead. Blood spilt all over the floor. Kurst: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yay! I've managed to shoot Kurst in her head with a rocket! What a success! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Suddenly, Miss Finster came, and she was furious. Miss Finster: Kurst, how dare you hit Denise in her head with a rocket?! I just heard that you're going to do that! What's on your hand? Kurst: Eh, I went to the junkyard to make a missile launcher, and I brought it here to launch a rocket to hit Kurst in the head with it! Miss Finster: Ooooooooooooooh! Kurst, I can't believe you killed Denise by hitting her in his head with a rocket! Now she has to go to the hospital, thanks to you! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's now while I call the ambulance to take Denise to the hospital! Kurst went to Principal Prickly's office in disgrace, and went back inside Third Street School. Then she entered Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: So, Kurst? Why are you here? Kurst: I managed to hit Denise in the head with a rocket because Sue Bob sent Kumi to Abu Dhabi. Principal Prickly was furious. Principal Prickly: What?! You managed to hit Denise in the head with a rocket?! I can't believe you did such a thing! Now Denise has to go to the hospital, thanks to you! That's it! You are suspended for four days! Get out now! Kurst went home in disgrace. Back home, Kurst's dad was extremely angry with Kurst. Kurst's dad: Kirsten, I can't believe you hit Denise in the head with a rocket! Now, she's in medical injuries, a brain injury, and fractured skull bits, because of you! Where did you get the idea from? Kurst: Eh, I got the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series, and I just wanted Denise to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series, so she will be a half-faced cyborg like N Gin. That's why I have to hit Denise in her head with a rocket since Kumi's not here to stop me because Sue Bob sent her to Abu Dhabi. Kurst's dad: Right, that's it, young lady! I'm very disappointed in you for getting the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series to make Denise be like N Gin. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now Denise needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! You are grounded grounded grounded for 5 days! Go to your room now! Kurst went to her room, crying. Kurst: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Kurst the Worst Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff